Cinco sentidos
by Escristora
Summary: Desde que lo mordieron, los sentidos de Remus incrementaron su capacidad. Sin embargo, nunca antes estuvieron tan afinados, como cuando está cerca de Dora.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Decidí participar de nuevo en el reto con un Remus/Tonks. Es una pareja que me encanta (y no, no sólo por mi amor incondicional hacia el licántropo) y tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos.

He intentado hacer algo especial y no sabéis los quebraderos de cabeza que me ha costado. El fic está compuesto por cinco viñetas de 155 palabras cada una (podéis contarlas) y, cada una de ellas, relacionada con uno de los cinco sentidos. De ahí el título.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer: **Remus y Tonks pertenecen a J.K. Yo no los hubiera matado nunca. ¡Nunca!

* * *

**Cinco sentidos**

* * *

_**Olfato**_

Cuando Remus entra aquel día en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, enseguida nota que algo ha cambiado.

Junto al olor a polvo y a cerrado que impregna cada rincón de la vieja casa de los Black, Remus percibe un aroma diferente, desconocido. Casi cítrico.

Con movimientos lentos y cautelosos —perfeccionados tras largos años de huidas e innumerables intentos de pasar desapercibido— el mago se aproxima a la sala en la que, sin lugar a dudas, se encuentra el epicentro de ese olor extraño que no logra identificar.

Al entrar, se encuentra con Alastor Moody y una joven a la que no había visto con anterioridad.

Carraspea para llamar su atención.

—Ah, Lupin… Ven, acércate—ordena Ojoloco cuando se percata de su presencia—. Esta es Nymph… —Moody rectifica enseguida, por algún motivo que Remus no logra comprender— Tonks. Sólo Tonks.

Cuando ella se acerca, el aroma a cítrico nubla sus sentidos.

Él sólo sonríe.

_**Oído**_

Remus está agotado: la última misión que le encomendó la Orden supuso muchas horas sin dormir. Demasiadas.

Pero no le importa porque ya está a salvo. En Grimmauld Place.

Sonríe, reconfortado, al sentarse en el viejo sofá del despacho. No lo recordaba tan cómodo. Dispuesto a disfrutar de un merecido descanso y libre de todas las tensiones de los últimos días, Remus se relaja mientras el silencio se apodera de todo…

_¡Crash!_

Abre los ojos, sobresaltado, y, sin pararse a pensarlo por un momento, se levanta del sofá varita en mano mientras se dirige al lugar de donde procede el ruido.

Allí encuentra a Tonks, en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas. Probablemente ha vuelto a tropezar.

—Deberías tener más cuidado—suspira.

—Sí, eso dice mi madre… —la joven sacude la cabeza—Pero si no me cayese tanto, no sería yo, ¿verdad?

Tonks vuelve a reír y Remus no puede evitar unirse a ella. Es única.

_**Vista**_

Remus la mira como si fuera la primera vez que la ve.

Tonks está sentada en la encimera de la cocina, sonriendo y hablando con los miembros de la Orden, exactamente igual que lo hacía cinco minutos antes. Su pelo sigue siendo de color rosa; su risa sigue siendo alegre y despreocupada; en sus brazos y piernas sigue habiendo rasguños provocados por sus constantes tropiezos contra los muebles.

Definitivamente, nada ha cambiado. Y, sin embargo, todo es diferente.

Porque ahora Remus no puede dejar de mirarla.

Él ha intentado evitarlo, pero sus ojos parecen haber cobrado vida propia: no hay nada que pueda hacer para dejar de perseguir a Tonks con la mirada. Ni siquiera sabe si quiere dejar de hacerlo.

Y Remus se siente sucio y despreciable por no haberse dado cuenta, por no haberlo parado a tiempo.

Por no haber sabido ver que Tonks —la siempre alegre Tonks— se estaba convirtiendo en Dora.

_**Gusto**_

Dora sabe a juventud, a vida, a libertad.

Cada vez que ella se acerca y lo besa, libre de miedos, Remus siente su cuerpo revivir. No hay culpa ni temor. El desprecio hacia sí mismo y hacia lo que es, desaparece cuando los labios de Dora rozan los suyos.

Los ‹‹no debería hacerlo››, los ‹‹no quiero hacerte daño›› y los ‹‹temo perder el control›› que Remus repite una y otra vez (y que Dora tanto odia) quedan olvidados, apartados en un cajón, cada vez que recorre el cuerpo desnudo de la joven con su lengua.

Porque Dora, _su _Dora, sabe a todo lo que Remus ha anhelado en secreto durante años.

Ella le ha devuelto la esperanza y le ha demostrado que, incluso la gente como él, se merece ser feliz.

Y, aunque al terminar Remus se odie por su debilidad, volverá a ceder una y otra vez. Porque ya no puede vivir sin ella.

_**Tacto**_

Remus toma su mano, pequeña y suave, entre las suyas.

Es la misma mano que ha acariciado en numerosas ocasiones; la misma cuyas uñas mordidas lo sacaron de quicio tantas veces; la misma que aprendió a reconocer incluso con la luz apagada; la misma que acuna a Teddy cada noche.

El mago es consciente de que esa mano cumple todas y cada una de las características, salvo por un ligero detalle: esa no es la mano de Dora.

Le da igual si lo toman por loco.

No le importa que el resto de sus sentidos le digan que esa mujer que yace muerta en el suelo es aquella a quien ama porque él sabe que no lo es. El tacto de Dora es cálido y reconfortante, no frío y helador.

Ella sólo es una impostora.

Dora está en casa junto a Teddy como prometió. Está convencido.

Entonces, ¿por qué se siente morir sólo con tocarla?


End file.
